A dishwasher generally includes a tub having a forward-facing vertical opening, wherein a door is engaged with the tub so as to be pivotable about the lower end of the tub and to close the tub opening during the washing process. Such a dishwasher door may often include a control panel engaged therewith. Accordingly, appropriate wires or a dedicated wiring harness, connecting to the control panel, are often run through the interior of the door, so as to be both hidden from view and separated from the tub portion of the dishwasher. Dishwasher doors often include a detergent dispenser that is coupled to the interior-facing portion of the door and extends somewhat into the interior of the door. However, the area around a detergent dispenser may be susceptible to fluid leakage, such as a rinse agent leakage, into the interior of the door. A typical dishwasher door may not be configured to prevent such fluid leakage from contacting the wiring harness, which contact may cause deterioration of the insulation of the wires of the wiring harness and can lead to a fire hazard.